ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Tampa Bay Ogres/How-To-Profile
This is a guide to help the new members of the Tampa Bay Ogres in creating their profile. Follow the steps below to setup your user page. It is quick and easy! # Create a Wiki Login -- You can either sign in with your Facebook account or you can create a site specific login. Either will work fine. # Access your User Profile -- After you've logged into the wiki, you will be able to edit your user profile. This can be accessed by clicking on your name in the Upper Right hand corner of your web browser. If you've signed in with Facebook, it will probably have your profile picture by it. # Edit your User Profile -- Once on your User profile you will need to click the Edit button. This is located in the green box on your screen. It will take you to the edit screen. You will notice the Source button the far right side of the edit screen. Click this and it will change the screen to a code version. It is perfectly ok to not understand what this means. If you have followed the steps so far then you're doing it right! # Insert the Template Code -- Below in the User Page Template (Made Easy) section you will see some code in a box. Copy this code only. Then paste it into your User page and hit the Publish button at the bottom of your screen. This will save your progress. # Alter the profile template -- There are several areas within the profile that you need to customize. Below is a list of what to look for on the template. To make these changes simply follow the steps for Accessing your User Profile and Edit your User Profile and you'll be ready to edit. ## -- In this string of code you'll need to put your profile picture. If you are unsure of how to upload a picture, send me an email and I'll walk you through it. The Ogreonly.jpg should be the name of your picture file and the Tampa Bay Ogre should be your name. ## -- This should be sort of self explanatory. You just need to put your real name or your internet name. For example it could be your Username, First Name or a Nickname. So I would be Zarkina, Zarki or Brenda; or any combination there in. ## Fill in the blanks. Basically just fill in the blanks. In the Currently Playing or In development areas each line should be prefaced with a :' this gives a formatting trick to make it look neat and tidy. It is important to remember, that while none of this information is ''required it is probably a good thing to fill it out. It will help other members get to know you, your likes and anything else that might help them make connections with you. You might want to include what game systems, board games, card games and the like in your profile for people to get an idea of what you might be looking for. =User Page Template (Made Easy)= __NOEDITSECTION__ Ogre Lair User Member • Tampa Bay Ogres '''Who is ? ; Currently Playing : ; In Development : Contact me Please feel free to ask me any questions (or suggest new features) on my User talk page! To email me, visit - please try and make the subject as clear as possible! In real life Userboxes Ogre Lair User Category:Private Category:Florida Category:Users Category:TB-ASSOCIATE Category:TB-MEMBER Category:Ogres Category:Browse Category:Help Page